Christmas Isn't The Same Without You
by DragonPuppyLover
Summary: [One-shot] Jou and Seto have had a fight and have broken up. Will the Christmas spirit bring them back together? SetoJou (Summaries suck, I know. -;)


People have asked for a new chapter for "Joey's Problem" and I apologize that I haven't gotten around to it! I plan to put an epilogue, it being the last chapter for that story. And I plan to have a brand new story up at sometime. If ever get my lazy body to type it. So, because of it being Christmas today, I decided to write a little one-shot to tide you guys over 'til me gets the epilogue up! Enjoy! . And I apologize the corny title. --;; Was listening to Usher and Monica's "Slow Jam" while writing this.

Disclaimer: -Sigh- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...but I shall someday! -gulps as lawyers point pitchforks towards her- Um...second thought. Maybe not.

**Note: All I did was edit and fix things in here.**

**Christmas Without You Isn't The Same**

Pure white snow was falling down in the city Domino lightly, covering the streets and houses in white blankets. A honey-eyed, blond teen walked the streets of Domino, wrapped up in warm clothes and a deep blue scarf. Jou stuffed his hands in his pockets as he kept his head down, thinking. (A/N: O.o) He sighed and suddenly yelped, running into someone. He looked up and his eyes widened as they locked with the icy blue eyes of a familiar person.

"Seto..." Seto's eyes softened very slightly at the sight of the blond puppy he had not seen for a long time.

"Jou.." Seto had to resist reaching out and touching the blond's pinkish cheeks. "How have you been?" Jou shrugged.

"Okay. Yug's been treating me pretty good." Seto's eyes hardened at the mention of the tri-color haired midget friend of Jou's.

"I see." Jou flinched at cold in his voice. "How long have you been going out?" Jou had confused look and then he burst out laughing. Seto scowled angrily, not appreciating being laughed at. "What is so funny?"

"Me! D-Datin' Yugi! Hahahaha!" Jou soon stopped laughing at the furious look on Seto's face. "As good a guy Yugi is, he's my best friend. I'd never date him. Besides, Yami would kill me if I did." Jou shuddered a bit. Seto felt like a complete fool now. "What do you care who I'm dating?" Seto whipped a glare at Jou, but he didn't flinch. "It's not you anymore." Seto gritted his teeth.

"Jou..." Jou grew angry quickly.

"No. Don't." Jou went to leave, but Seto grabbed his arm. Jou glared at him and then his eyes widened as Seto crushed his lips against his. Jou almost responded, but he shoved Seto away and slapped him sharply. Seto looked at him shocked, a hand on his now red cheek. Jou had tears welling up in his eyes. "Never do that again, Kaiba." Seto watched as his puppy left in the opposite direction that he was facing.

"Jou.." Seto whispered sadly.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Jou sighed, sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands that was slowly getting cold. Yugi looked at Jou and put a hand on his arm, making him flinch slightly.

"Jou? What's wrong?" Jou stared at the chocolate and closed his eyes.

"I ran into Seto today." Yugi's eyes grew large. (A/N: Which is shocking! How big can his eyes get! Oo.)

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Jou shook his head, the blond locks swaying in his face. "Oh, Jou." The small duelist pulled the tall blond into a hug as Jou cried into his shoulder. Yugi patted his back sympathetically.

"Yug', I want him back!" Jou cried desperately. Yugi looked down at him and slowly let him go as Jou sniffled softly.

"Do you really want him back?" Yugi asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jou nodded miserably.

"I do, but...he'll never take me back after today and after what we went through." Jou put the cup on the table and went upstairs. Yugi sighed as Yami walked in, sitting next to him.

"Is everything all right, aibou?" Yami asked gently.

"We need to get Seto and Jou back together." They heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Jou walking down the stairs, putting on a jacket. "Jou?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Maybe see the old man for a while." Jou grabbed the keys to his bike and helmet and left, closing the door behind him.

"Maybe we need to let them do it on their own, my love." Yami said softly, pulling Yugi into his embrace. Yugi sighed.

"I guess you're right, Yami." Yugi giggled as his Yami attacked his neck, tickling him playfully. "Uncle! Uncle!" Yugi cried as Yami increased the tickling.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Jou rode swiftly on his bike through the quiet streets, musing to himself. Gods, how he missed Seto. His heart clenched painfully, remembering the huge fight they had.

**Flashback**

Seto came home, exhausted and just plain worn out and tired from a very long, tired day at work. He set his briefcase on the table and shrugged his coat off, placing it on the rack by the door and wearily dragging his body upstairs and to his and his puppy's room. He entered the room quietly, assuming that Jou would be sound asleep, but he was wrong. There Jou was, sitting on the bed, and glaring at him.

"Where have you been?" Seto blinked and soon kicked his shoes off, walking over to the bed and went to give Jou a kiss.

"I told you I had to work late." Jou slapped him and Seto stood where he was, shocked beyond words. His puppy had never struck him before. Ever.

"I didn't think you meant 'til 4:30 in the damn morning! I've been worried sick!"

"You sound like some nagging housewife, Katsuya." Jou's eyes burned.

"Don't call me that."

"And why not?"

"Because I hate you!" Jou screamed and tried to glare at the CEO, but tears made their way to his eyes and soon spilled down his cheeks. Seto's heart shattered at seeing this.

"You...you hate me?"

"All you do is work late, work late, work late! You never have time for me or for Mokuba anymore! When I put Mokuba to bed, he kept crying and telling me that he missed his big brother and when I had told him that you _might_ be home soon, he had told me that you weren't his brother anymore." Seto held back tears that threatened to spill. "He said he missed the brother that used to play games with him and was around more." Jou sniffled, more tears falling down his face. "And I miss the Seto Kaiba that I fell in love with. Not some working zombie."

"I work hard to give you everything I can to you both!"

"Don't you understand!" Jou yelled, standing up and staring him in the eye. "We don't want anything to occupy ourselves with or want money. We only want you! Mokuba wants the big brother he loves and looks up to back!" Seto's hardened to an icy cold blue.

"Get out." Jou looked at him like he was nuts.

"What?"

"I said get out! I don't love you!" Jou gasped and he pushed past the CEO and went into the closet, grabbing a bag and hurriedly stuffing clothes into it. He soon finished and looked up at his now ex-boyfriend.

"I hope you burn in hell, Seto Kaiba!" Seto's eyes widened as Jou ran out of the room and out of his life. Seto soon collapsed to his knees and fell to the floor, curling up and sobbing. He had just sent away the only other thing in his life that made him truly happy.

**End of Flashback**

Jou yelped as he swerved, narrowly missing being flattened to the road. He shook his head, feeling tears sliding down his cheeks. _'Seto...'_ He sniffled and soon stopped in front of his old man's apartment and shut off the bike, pulling off his helmet and walking up the steps.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"How have you been doing, Jou? Is everything going alright with you and that Seto boy?" Katzu, Jou's father, asked.

"No, dad. We...he broke up with me a while ago."

"Oh. Katsuya, I'm so sorry, kiddo."

"It's not fair!" Jou cried, slamming his cup onto the table, making Katzu jump. "I was only trying to help him and he threw me out." Jou buried his face in his folded arms and sobbed. Katzu rubbed his back, trying to soothe the crying boy.

"It'll be fine, Katsuya. Cheer up, son. It's Christmas, alright?" Jou nodded sadly, sniffling and lifting his head. Katzu patted his head. "You shouldn't cry so much. It ruins your cute little face." Jou blushed as his Dad pinched his cheeks.

"Dad!" Katzu chuckled and Jou hugged him. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, son."

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Jou stepped outside into the cold snow and went to get onto his bike, but stopped, feeling like someone was watching him. He scowled and spun around.

"Why are you following me?"

"I want to talk."

"I don't." He grabbed Jou's wrist gently, stopping him.

"Please." Jou saw the pleading look in those cerulean eyes and he sighed.

"Fine. Get on." Jou climbed onto his bike and Seto climbed on behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, his chest pressed against Jou's back. Jou sucked in a sharp breath and shivered slightly. Seto, thinking he was cold, tightened his arms around his waist.

"Cold?"

"Y-Yeah." Jou pulled on his helmet, making sure Seto had one as well, and he started the bike, speeding off.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Jou suddenly almost swerved off the road when he felt a cold hand slip under his jacket and shirt, pressing against his bare stomach. He felt Seto press closer to him and Jou shivered again, swallowing roughly. Seto buried his face against Jou's back, closing his eyes and letting his fingers trail over Jou's stomach. He had realized how much he deathly missed his golden puppy beside him and how much he had neglected Jou and his little brother, Mokuba. He was going to make it up them the best he could. He was not going to mess it up again.

Meanwhile, Jou was trying to think straight and not run off the road. Seto had not touched him in so long. The ride ended too soon for Jou and Seto as they soon pulled up to the Kaiba Mansion. Jou shut the bike off and pulled his helmet off, shaking his head and looking over his shoulder slightly to see Seto doing the same. Seto's eyes locked with his and Jou blushed lightly. Jou was disappointed as the attractive brunette climbed off and he sighed, getting off too.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later, Seto." Jou felt a hand on his arm.

"You promised we could talk, remember?" Jou's mouth formed a small 'o' and he nodded, following after the CEO into the mansion

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Jou just stared at the floor, sitting on the couch next to Seto, his hands folded in his lap. Seto just watched him silently, waiting to see if the puppy would say something.

"I should just go." Jou said quietly, standing up.

"Please..." Jou stopped, hearing Seto. "Please don't leave me again." Jou blinked and looked over at the miserable looking Seto Kaiba.

"Seto..." Jou whispered.

"Jou, I'm sorry!" Jou blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst. "You are more important to me than some company and money. You and Mokuba are the only thing that keeps me alive." Jou felt near tears as the CEO spilled his heart out to the heartbroken blond in front of him. "I miss having you in my arms when I wake up. I miss watching you inhale your food like no tomorrow while I worry that you might end up choking to death. I miss your kisses, your touches, your everything. You mean so much to me, puppy, and I love you!"

"Seto..."

"Jou, I'm sorry I threw you out. I wasn't thinking clearly. Please...come back." Jou sat back down next to the brunette and pulled him into his arms. Instantly, Seto's arms latched around the blond, practically squeezing the life out of him.

"Seto! Ease up on the grip!" Seto loosened his arms a bit, but still held Jou in a tight embrace. Jou let out a soft sigh and reached down, letting his fingers slip through Seto's silky brown locks as he kissed his head softly. "Seto.." Seto lifted his head and closed his eyes as he felt Jou's hands on his cheeks. "I love you." Seto's eyes opened and Jou smiled weakly. Seto looked about to cry happily, but he held it back, instead, pulling the blond into a deep kiss. Jou tangled his fingers in his hair and returned the kiss happily. Seto pushed him back onto the couch, breaking the kiss, and straddled his waist. Jou looked up at Seto and he blinked. "I'll only come back on one condition." Seto quirked an eyebrow, curious. Jou grinned. "I get to be on top." Seto smirked and grabbed Jou's chin, kissing his nose.

"I don't think I can handle you." Seto joked and Jou pouted.

"Well, you're gonna have to." Seto laughed and Jou blushed, smiling. "I love you, Seto. Merry Christmas." Seto kissed Jou softly, lacing the kiss with passion and the love the CEO had for the puppy. Jou responded to the kiss and ran his tongue over Seto's lips before pulling away from kiss.

"I love you, too, puppy. Merry Christmas." Jou nuzzled Seto's neck and pulled him completely on top of him, making Seto let out an "Oof!" as he landed on the blond. "I thought you said you wanted to be on top." Jou grinned and winked.

"Later."

**Owari**

I hope that didn't suck too much. --;;. If you guys would want a lemon, let me know and I can post it up on and I'll be under the same name, but that's only if you guys REALLY want a lemon. I mean, reeeeeeeee-----

Kyami: I think they get it, hikari.

sweatdrops- Yeah, he's still here.

Kyami: -pouts-

Please review! Flames will be used to light my fireplace for Christmas! XD


End file.
